


The Week Leo McGarry Ruled the Free World

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: C.J. McGarry: Second Lady [21]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You may be the President this week but don't you ever think you are going to be a dictator in this house."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Week Leo McGarry Ruled the Free World

**Author's Note:**

> Axelpron is a drug I made up. I also am not entirely sure if a train runs through the heart of Vienna, however, it will for the purposes of this story.

"Mr. Vice-President, there is an emergency. You have to go." 

Five agents stormed into the McGarry bedroom early Sunday morning. CJ's heart jumped in her throat as she grabbed the covers to conceal her nudity. 

"I'm not decent!" Leo managed to sputter as they yanked him from the bed. "Dammit, you guys work for me...gentle like would be nice." 

"We've got Marksman. Flamingo is safe." 

"Leo!" CJ exclaimed. 

"Baby, I don't know." He tried to wrap in the robe someone handed him. "I love you Claudia Jean." 

"I love you too." 

Bill came into the room behind the brigade and CJ glared at him. 

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded. 

"The President had an emergency. The Vice-President had to be accounted for." 

"Accounted for? Bill, he was sound asleep!" 

"Protocol ma'am. I shouldn't even be telling you this but they are taking him to the White House." 

"Yeah, OK. I want to try and sleep so..." 

"Of course. I will be right outside the door Mrs. McGarry. You don't have to be afraid." 

"Bill, is the President alright?" 

Memories of Rosslyn flooded CJ's brain. 

"I'm not entirely sure ma'am. The Vice-President will contact you as soon as he can...he is quite safe." 

Bill closed the door. CJ fell back against the pillows and checked the clock. It was 3:49am. 

CJ reached for the ringing house phone. She had been drifting in and out of consciousness, worried about both Leo and President Santos. 

"Hello." 

"Baby?" 

"Leo, are you alright? Where is the President?" 

"He was taken to GW at approximately 3 o'clock this morning. Doctors had to perform emergency surgery...his appendix nearly burst." 

"Oh my God." 

"The surgery was successful though he had a lung collapse. He's in recovery now." 

"He signed the paper?" CJ knew the procedure. 

"The man was in indescribable pain but he signed the damn paper. I'm President now." 

"How long?" 

"Shit, I have to go CJ; State, Defense, and the National Security Advisor are here. I don't want you to worry OK?" 

"Yeah right." She muttered, putting the phone back on the charger. 

At least she would finally be able to sleep. With a deep breath, she lay in bed and touched her stomach. She never wanted to be so wrong about something in her life. 

***

"Is daddy President now?" 

Tim and Charlie sat at the table eating waffles. CJ sipped her coffee, knowing she would succumb to her cigarette craving in a minute or two. 

"Yes." She answered. 

"Forever?" Charlie asked. 

"No. Just until the President gets better." 

"So he is not dead?" Tim asked. 

"My God no." CJ did the sign of the cross to ward off bad omens. "He is just sick and daddy had to take his place." 

"Like Miss America?" Charlie asked. 

"Something like that. C'mon guys stop talking and eat." 

"Mommy, are we going to live in the White House now?" Charlie asked. 

"No Charlie, we are staying right here. There is nothing for you guys to worry about; I promise. No matter what, everything is going to be fine." 

Her cell phone rang. CJ took the opportunity to go out on the deck and take the call. Winston followed. 

"Yeah?" 

"It's Josh." 

"How is the President?" 

"Resting comfortably. It was touch and go there for a while. The doctors told Helen he would have been dead in another 90 minutes. It was a real emergency surgery." 

"You mean the old way?" CJ asked. 

"They didn't have time for microscopes, gerbils, and whatever the hell else they use these days." Josh replied. 

"How long?" 

"The doctors are saying 7 to 10 days. He is going to be under heavy sedation for the rest of the day." 

"I thought he was alright." 

"Helen thinks if he is conscious he will want to work and I tend to agree. Better to give him twelve hours or so of uninterrupted sleep before he shoots it all to hell." 

"Yeah, spoken like a guy who almost did the same thing." 

"No comment. Toby is working on a speech with Lou and some of our people; Leo is going on TV tonight to assure the country." 

"OK, I have to call my staff. Thank you Josh." 

"He was born for this...everything will be fine." 

CJ hung up the phone without another word. She pushed three on her cell phone. 

***

The Second Lady's Senior Staff had an impromptu meeting in the den of the Naval Observatory. She served coffee, pastries and soda. Donna had her planner open and so did Jack. CJ, Nora, and Kyle were smoking cigarettes. 

"So the President is going to be alright?" Daisy asked. 

"He is expected to make a full recovery. He is not coming back to work for 7 to 10 days. Josh said they may keep him in the hospital for two just to make sure no toxins got into his blood." 

"God, it is like an episode of _House_." Jack said with a shudder. 

"I am officially First Lady now but nothing is going to change. I just need to rearrange the schedule a bit. All non-essentials go on the backburner for the next week or so." 

"The _Self_ cover and article." Jack said. "They want to do it Tuesday afternoon." 

"Keep it. They are on deadline and I want that article. Specify Jack, no questions about being First Lady." 

" _Today Show._ " Carol said. "Scheduled for Thursday morning to discuss the ball." 

CJ and Leo were having a ball at the King George the last Friday in August. All proceeds would go to the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation. AIDS was her platform for the second term, though Alzheimer's was still near and dear to her. 

"Push back _Today_. What's next?" 

"At least 4 meetings scheduled this week on the Hill concerning Axelpron and Medicare." Donna said. 

Axelpron was the latest Alzheimer's drug showing progress in test cases. Right now Medicare, and many other HMOs, would not cover it. Out of pocket, a 30-day supply cost the consumer almost $230. CJ found that to be unacceptable. 

"I am keeping my meetings. What about the Penn Speech?" 

"July 13th." Nora looked up from her calendar. "I don't think that will be affected. What about Concerned Mothers of America? That is Monday in New York. You're the keynote speaker." 

"I'm keeping it; remember I had to cancel last year. Oh you know what, push off Greg Brock." 

"CJ, you've brushed him off twice." Jack reminded her. "I don't think it is a good idea. He is the _New York Time_ s, not the _Piscataway Post_." 

"Greg is a friend, well, a pal. I will call him and personally give him a rain check. And since I know Greg we will have to give him more access when the time comes." 

"Are you prepared to do that?" Carol asked. 

CJ shrugged. She knew exactly how not to answer any question Greg Brock had for her. 

"You are the Mistress of Ceremonies at the Dayton Day Parade." Donna said. 

"That's July 24th." CJ said. "We are going to New York for the Independence holiday with the kids. Then there is the Eastern Europe tour for 10 days in August. I think we have this under control." 

"Oh yeah, Troops 42, 90, and 06 are coming from Baltimore on Thursday to meet you." Donna said. 

"We're doing that. First or Second Lady, I still have something to say to little girls." 

She nodded, scribbling something in her planner. 

***

"Hey baby." Leo sunk into bed at 11:30. 

CJ turned over and wrapped around him. The interim President smiled...she was naked. 

"I have to wait until morning to speak with the President. They still have him under heavy sedation." 

"The kids were excited to see you on TV tonight. Is Matt really OK Leo?" 

"Yeah. The appendix can be tricky sometimes. An hour later and he would have been the late President. Helen says he ignored the pain for nearly a week." 

"Hmm, I know nothing about husbands who ignore the signs that something is wrong." 

"Oh ha-ha. They are bringing in the Naval doctor tomorrow to give me a physical. Make sure I am at least in middling physical shape." 

"This better not be the part when you reveal you are keeping something from me." CJ said. 

"No, everything is fine. I was at the doctor in April and got a clean bill of health. I do not foresee any surprises. Speaking of surprises, damn if I am not sorry for this morning." 

"Oh my God, that was horrible. After being frightened that the world was under imminent nuclear attack I was just peeved. Will it be like that Leo? Will they take you and leave us?" 

"You shouldn't think about that baby." He replied. 

"Please answer the question." 

"No, they will take all of us. Separate locations but we will all be safe. Don't think about that CJ." 

Leo kissed her softly, rolling his body so that he was on top of her. He wore pajama pants but no shirt and CJ traced his bypass scar. The kisses became more passionate; Leo groaned in her mouth. 

"You know what I want?" CJ whispered. 

"What's that?" 

"I want to blow the President." 

"Yesterday, that would have been misconstrued." 

She laughed, reaching to pull down his pants. The phone rang. 

"Dammit!" 

"Hold that thought baby; don't move." Leo picked up the phone. "McGarry. What? When? Oh dear lord. Yeah, I'm on my way." 

Leo hung up and CJ looked at him. 

"How long am I holding this thought?" she asked. 

"There was a massive earthquake in India. Kashmir is in a precarious position." 

He got up; grabbing the suit he just took off. CJ squinted when he turned on the lamp. 

"I won't be a nag but you have to rest Leo." 

"I will be back as soon as I can." 

He leaned across the bed for a kiss. 

"I love you." 

"Love you too." 

***

"There could be up to 50,000 dead sir." The Secretary of State said. 

"Well of course we will help with the rescue and recovery if we can get over there." Leo said. "To be honest I would be much more comfortable if any soliciting of Congressional aid came from the President." 

"You are the President sir." Josh replied. 

Leo cut his eyes at him. 

"You know what I mean. Michael, what is the situation in Pakistan?" 

Michael Masters was the new National Security Advisor. He was no Nancy McNally but if you could not have her Michael was the next best thing. 

"So, they are willing to let people die in the rubble?" Leo asked. 

"Yes sir." SecState replied. "To protect Kashmir, absolutely." 

"Alright. We will send in whatever military and volunteer corps we have in the area. We should also coordinate with the UN. I will speak to the Secretary General this afternoon. Anything else?" 

"No. Thank you Mr. President." 

They walked out, leaving Leo alone with Josh and Toby. 

"We will get this handled." Leo said. "No way in hell will they go to war the few days I am President. I will talk to the UN and then take a nap." 

"Sir, the doctor is coming at 12:30. I am afraid there is no time for that." Josh replied. "Also, if things get out of control perhaps we should call in Ambassador Marbury." 

"Are you kidding?" Toby asked. "I don't think we should do that unless we are desperate." 

"Agreed. I got 5 hours of sleep last night and I feel like a burnt pop tart. Oh to hell with it. Josh, go. Toby, stay." 

"Thank you Mr. President." 

"You do not like this." Toby said. 

"Gee, what gave you that idea." Leo grumbled, plopping in the chair. "I was not the kid in class who wanted to be President. I don't like surprises." 

"Yeah. I think you can wait a few days on the monetary aid...other countries are already lending support. You can do this Leo; I hope you don't doubt that." 

"I don't. But how about I just don't feel like it." 

Toby smirked. 

"Charlie and I have your back as always." 

"Who is going to smooth this over with CJ?" he asked. 

"She'll be fine. She um...she's OK right?" 

"Yeah. We keep talking." 

Leo didn't need to say anything more. So much between him and his Chief of Staff was unspoken. He never imagined that Toby would truly be to him what he was to Jed. Sometimes he was more. 

"I'm still in my old office. I moved Charlie down here for the week to Nora's old office." 

"Good. Get him in here to beat me over the head. The Speaker is a Democrat now; everything will be fine." 

"Thank you Mr. President." Toby replied smiling as he left the Oval Office. 

***

CJ looked at the plus sign on the stick and felt ill. This could not be happening. She closed her eyes, looked again, and saw the same thing. She was pregnant and it was not going away. 

"Snap out of it McGarry." She grumbled. "It is what it is." 

"Are you talking to yourself?" 

"Jesus!" 

CJ jumped, dropping the stick on the floor. Carol's eyes focused on it and then back on the Second Lady. 

"Oh my God. CJ?" 

"You really have to stop sneaking up on me Carol. Seriously." 

She picked up the test, wrapped it in tissue and stuck it at the bottom of the wastebasket. She hoped that some dumpster diver from the _Star_ didn't find it. Oh well, no way they could prove it was hers. 

"Are you...?" 

Carol followed CJ to her desk. The Second Lady sat, sprinkling food in Jack's bowl. 

"I think so; that test says I am. I won't say anything until I speak with my doctor. I..." 

"What?" 

She would not say aloud that she did not want this. That was bad luck. Since when had CJ become so superstitious? Luck, omens, prayers...soon she would be pulling out her St. Christopher medal. 

"Nothing. What's next?" 

"Here are the revisions on the Concerned Mothers speech and the list of stats from SmithKline Beecham on Axelpron." 

"Thanks. Carol, I um, I don't have to tell you that I don't want anyone to know about this." 

"Of course not. I'll be outside if you need me." 

"Thanks. Can you get me a doctor's appointment for anytime this week?" 

"You got it." 

CJ looked over the speech but her mind wandered. She could not do this again, not at 44 years old and as Second Lady of the United States. Not with a nine year old and an eight year old at home. Not with her marriage on tender footing. Wait; was her marriage on tender footing? It had been five months since she had her meeting with Stanley Keyworth. She and Leo kept the lines of communication open...hadn't had a single fight. They were spending more time together as a family. Leo promised the second term would be different then the first and so far he'd kept it. There was three and a half years left though and she had no idea where the hell a baby would fit into the blender mix. She picked up the phone. 

"Nora, you in the mood for a smoke?" 

***

"Sir, there is a situation." 

Toby walked into the Oval Office on a dark, thunderous Tuesday afternoon. 

"Oh, what the fuck? Seven days I have to be President and the whole world decides to fall apart." 

"Um Leo, that is not exactly the appropriate reaction." Josh replied. 

"Shut the hell up and tell me what's happening." 

"There is a hostage situation in N'djamena." Toby said. "Approximately 60 people in the American Embassy are being held hostage. The rebels have probably killed the President." 

"Dammit! Kimeu is a progressive; he was a friend of ours. Are we sure he's dead?" 

"No." Josh replied. 

"They're waiting for you in the Sit Room sir." Toby said. 

"Well let's go." 

Leo walked out of the room only to turn around and find he was alone. 

"Hello. Situation Room!" he exclaimed. 

They met him in the outer office where his new body man Jeffrey sat at his desk. 

"Typically the Chief of Staff goes with the President to the Sit Room, as you well know sir." Josh said. 

"Look, I'm not having a pissing contest. Toby is my Chief of Staff but you're still White House Chief of Staff. You're both going and whoever has a problem with it can discuss it with me." 

"Yes Mr. President." 

They followed him downstairs. Leo walked into the room and everyone stood. He waved for them to sit. 

"David, tell me what the hell is happening." 

General David Griffin was the Head of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. 

"The situation is not pretty sir. The rebels are vicious...it is altogether possible that many of the hostages are already dead." 

"Is President Kimeu dead?" Leo asked. 

"Our sources say yes. They also slaughtered his wife and three of the children. His eldest daughter is in college in Nairobi and his eldest son Miles, age 14, is unaccounted for." 

Leo took a deep breath. Yeah, there went bath time with his wife. Toby cleared his throat and Leo urged him to speak. 

"You say rebels. Who is behind this?" 

"We don't exactly know." The National Security Advisor replied. "The situation in Chad has been precarious at best for years. Between AIDS, famine, and imminent threats of civil war the rival tribes are a ticking time bomb." 

"I need information, not speculation Mike." Leo said. "Don't we have people on the ground?" 

"The info is slow to come in Mr. President. They are in the middle of chaos." 

"What are our options?" Josh asked. 

"Stay stationary until we get something concrete." Ted Campbell, head of the CIA said. 

"That's it?" Toby asked, clamping down on his lip after he said it. 

"I want something real in two hours." Leo said, leaving the room. 

"Josh, stick with Griffin and Mike. Toby, get Charlie up to speed. I have to make a few phone calls." 

He tried his best not to slam the door to the Oval Office after stalking past Margaret. He took a deep breath and grabbed the phone. He needed to call CJ, let her know he had no idea when he was coming home. But she was off doing an interview and a photo thing. The whole damn world was falling apart and CNN was probably getting the information before the White House. Leo sat in the chair and dialed out. 

"Hello." 

"We need to talk." 

Jed Bartlet could not help but snicker. 

"I have been waiting for your call since I saw you on TV the other night. Emeritus position huh?" 

"Shut up and stop me from killing someone." 

***

It was still raining on Wednesday morning when Leo opened his eyes. It was hardly 5am...he managed to leave the White House at 11 the night before. He decided that as the leader of the free world he could determine when to go home and sleep. Toby and Josh were in the West Wing; that would have to be enough. CJ was sound asleep when Leo came in. He kissed the kids and walked into his dark bedroom. It was only by force of habit that he managed to drape his suit across a chair before crawling into bed. 

He wrapped his arms around his wife and instead of molding to him as she usually would, CJ moved away. Leo had no idea what that was about and a development of that nature would normally keep him up for hours. Tonight it plagued him for 20 minutes or so before deep sleep took over completely. Now he was wide awake looking out on another gray day. CJ was still asleep close to the other side of the bed. Her naked shoulder peeking out from the sheet called to him; Leo leaned over to kiss it. She sighed softly in her sleep. This time she did not fight when he drew her body close to his. CJ started to wake as he kissed her. 

"It is much too early for such shenanigans Leopold." She murmured. 

"No, no, never too early. I missed you." 

"Missed me? I'm right here. Ughhh." 

CJ looped her arms around his neck; stopped fighting his attention. 

"You are fucking incorrigible." 

"But I love you baby." 

"I love you too." 

Leo gathered up her nightgown, lifting it over her head. He rolled on the bed and pulled his wife on top of him. CJ bent to kiss him thoroughly. Shifting her body weight, she sank onto his erection as Leo exhaled. 

"Oh baby, oh God." 

"I haven't done anything yet." 

"No time like the present Claudia Jean." 

Lightning crackled and thunder roared as CJ rode him hard. 

"Leo!" she exclaimed. 

She bent over him again and Leo captured a nipple in his mouth. The passion nearly took her under as he suckled her and she rubbed her clit against his roughest skin. 

"Oh dear God! Come for me Mr. President!" 

"Claudia Jean!" 

Leo fell back against the pillows, coming with a rush and a groan. CJ collapsed on his chest. Leo held her against him, whispering his love for her in her ear. 

"I have to use the bathroom." She said, suddenly climbing off him and leaving the room. 

She came back to find her husband absently stroking himself. CJ threw on her nightgown and got between the sheets. 

"You just got some and you're jerking off." 

"I am not jerking off; I don't jerk off." 

"Don't you?" CJ laughed. "You're lying to me." 

"Seriously baby. Oh come on, I am not saying that I never have. I don't need to anymore; I have you. I only jerk off for fun." 

"I have you too. I do it." 

"See that is something I don't mind talking about at all." 

He embraced her. 

"You moved too quickly Claudia Jean. You're not the only one who enjoys the closeness after we make love. You realize if that would have been me taking the bathroom break I would have come back to a pillow and a blanket for the guestroom." 

CJ cuddled in his arms and Leo inhaled the scent of her. 

"Go to sleep Leo. You don't have much time left." 

"I'm not going into the White House until 8:30. I have a little while." 

"OK, well I am sleeping." She said. 

"Baby?" he said it in the cute little whine and CJ could not help but smile. 

"I know that whine." 

"We've hardly seen each other since Sunday." 

"Tonight Leo." 

"How do you know? Some world crisis..." 

"Stop." She placed her hand on his chest. "Margaret is giving you nothing after six. You will be able to come home and have dinner with the kids and me. Then I want you all to myself." 

Leo liked the sound of that. He gave his wife a soft kiss. 

"So we're sleeping now?" Leo asked. 

"Yeah." 

"And we won't sleep later?" 

"If you're good, no." 

She curled around him and closed her eyes. Today at 12:30 she would find out for sure how many changes would take place in their lives. If only being the First Lady for a week or so was the only thing plaguing her. CJ eagerly waited for the day when she did not always feel plagued. 

"I love you Leo." She whispered, falling asleep. 

"I love you too baby." 

"This may sound like an asinine question but do we still have jobs?" Lesley asked. 

"Oh come on Les." Charlie said. "It is only for a few days and the Vice-President's office did not stop running because Leo is not in it. I'm finishing up the last minute details on his trip to Japan for the Emperor's 80th birthday." 

The Vice-President's Senior Staff were having their usual morning meeting, conducted by Toby in Charlie's interim office. The Chief of Staff was beat to hell...didn't get home until almost three this morning. Then he was back at seven with a completely new respect for what Leo and then CJ did in the Bartlet Administration. Since he already respected them greatly, deification was the next logical step. 

"Are we allowed to discuss the situation in Chad?" Sam asked. 

"We are all codeword in here." Toby replied in a tone that indicated if one word ended up in the press heads would roll. He trusted his staff...all had been handpicked by either him or Leo. 

"Is the President really dead?" Steph asked. 

"Yeah, but Vice-President Agbaw is apparently in a safe house. His family has been smuggled out of the country to safety and he is directing the army against the insurgency." Charlie said. 

"And the hostages?" Sam asked. 

"UN and American hostage negotiators are doing their best. Military is ready to storm but we don't need anymore Americans dying." Toby said. 

"We don't need a repeat of Iran." Lesley added. "We need them out as soon as possible. We have to show our strength...just because the President is ill does not mean we are flapping in the wind." 

"The Vice-President is not entirely comfortable in his new role." Sam said. 

"He had no problem after Rosslyn." Charlie said. "Leo was the voice of reason." 

"That was damn near a terrorist attack." Toby replied. "This is emergency surgery. I have every confidence in the Vice-President and his advisors. He will be fine." 

"CJ's poll numbers are too high again." Lesley said, changing the subject. 

"You have got to be kidding me." Sam rolled his eyes. "Why do we dignify this kind of thing with a response?" 

"It may seem silly to you but it is important." Lesley replied. "She is First Lady for a week or so and America knows it." 

"I'm not saying anything to the Second Lady and neither is anyone else." Charlie said. "If Helen Santos' people want her numbers up they have to put her out there. The last poll I saw said she was firmly in the 50s and those are positive numbers. It is not our job to downplay the Second Lady to their advantage." 

"Mrs. McGarry has already adjusted her schedule for the week as best she could to accommodate this unusual time." Toby added. "She does not want to be out there in the capacity of First Lady even if that is who she is until the President signs the letter again." 

***

"Are you sure you don't need someone to go with you?" 

Nora asked this as CJ rushed past her office at ten after 12. She backtracked to the door. 

"Nope. I have been pregnant three times...me and my OBGYN are good friends." 

"OK. Well, we are doing lunch so just come by when you get back. If you're in the mood." 

"Yeah." 

"CJ...?" 

"I honestly don't know Nora. I am moving every hurdle as I get to it. We will talk later, I promise." 

CJ walked away, her agents picking up her footfalls right outside the confines of the East Wing. Today she was with Sylvie, Geoffrey, Doug, Lucy, and Alex. A few people stopped to speak as she made her way down the portico and over to the waiting SUV. She was polite but distracted; right now CJ had tunnel vision. 

"Are you unwell Mrs. McGarry?" Sylvie asked as she slid in next to the Second Lady. 

"I feel OK, thanks. Not much in the mood for conversation though that is no fault of yours Sylvie." 

"Yes ma'am." 

The ride to GW was quick and CJ's agents were efficient in getting her through the side door and up the fire tower. She swallowed hard as she walked into the office. This appointment would affect the rest of her, and her family's, life. 

***

"She is a goofball dad!" Tim exclaimed. "She thinks Elektra can beat Spiderman. No way!" 

"Uh huh!" Charlie shouted just as loud. "You're a sexist!" 

"Hey, strong words." CJ warned. 

The McGarrys were having dinner as a family. Charlie had spaghetti sauce all over her chin and tee shirt; her father tried to wipe it off. 

"Its true." The eight year old defended her word. "Mitch told me a sexist is someone who thinks boys are better than girls just cuz they're boys." 

"Or vice-versa." Leo added. "So I'm figuring Elektra is a woman." 

"See, daddy doesn't even know who she is." Tim said with a nod as if the conversation was over. 

"Daddy doesn't know everything." Charlie replied. 

"Yes he does." 

Leo looked at his wife but CJ refused to jump in. She sipped her red wine. 

"I don't Timothy; stop yelling at your sister. Elektra is surely as strong as Spiderman and they wouldn't fight anyway because they are both good guys. Eat your dinner." 

Charlie licked out her tongue in triumph. Tim pinched her and she howled. 

"Mommy! He pinched me!" 

"Timothy Samuel, stop it." CJ said, swatting in his direction and hitting his arm. "Someone might go to bed early tonight and not play a game with mommy and daddy." 

"No!" they both shouted. 

"Then cut it out. Didn't you get all of that wild kingdom behavior out of your system at camp today?" 

"It rained." Tim replied. "We had to play inside." 

"No wonder." Leo mumbled. "What did you guys do?" 

The conversation shifted to gluing popsicle sticks and macaroni shells. Tim talked about making a sword out of a 2x4 with his counselor. 

"I painted it green and now I'm Li Mu Bau." He declared. 

"What?" his father asked. 

" _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_." CJ told him. 

"Ah. That's great Tim. Charlie, I would love to see your macaroni necklace." 

"I'll show it to you later daddy. I painted it pink. Macaroni is an ugly color." 

At 8:30 they were tucked in and CJ and Leo went to their bedroom. Mitch went out for the evening so the house was quiet except for the typical agent activity. 

"I do not remember them being so boisterous." Leo said. 

"Then you have a very short memory Leopold." 

He smirked as he undressed. He turned on _Headline News_ , getting the look from his wife. 

"I have not seen the news all day." He reasoned. "They can give me everything I need in about 15 minutes." 

"Yeah OK. I'm running a bath." 

Leo smiled, watching her walk toward the bathroom in her underwear. A night in with his favorite girl was just what the doctor ordered. After Leo made sure the world didn't go to hell while he played Uno with his kids, he turned off the TV. He called down to the switchboard, requesting a 6:30 wake-up call. 

"Oh Mr. President." CJ called from the bathroom. 

"Yes baby?" 

"Your bath is ready." 

Leo finished undressing and went into the bathroom. CJ sat up a bit for him; Leo slipped into the warmth and bubbles. His arms went around his wife as CJ rested her body against his. Her smile was real as he pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. 

"All men should end their day like this." He said. 

"I would be a very busy woman." She replied. 

"No, no, no, you are all mine Mrs. McGarry. Perhaps we can clone you." 

"Are you getting ready to reveal some government cloning factory to me? Am I going to have to be snuffed out?" 

"Stop watching _Enemy of the State_." Leo replied. 

CJ laughed. Then she sighed under his touch as he massaged her shoulders. 

"You OK baby?" he asked. 

"Mmm hmm." 

"A couple of people mentioned to me that you were distracted and short today." 

"I'm fine...its difficult for me to be short anyway. Maybe I was just tired because someone woke me at sunrise to have their way with me." 

"Who would do such a thing?" Leo asked. 

"I wonder." 

Leo's hands moved down her arms and then caressed her breasts. She moaned, gripping his thigh. 

"I love you Claudia Jean." He said before nibbling her earlobe. 

"Me too. That tickles." 

"It is supposed to tickle. You know on Sunday night you said something quite intriguing." 

"What was that?" 

"All the details are not coming back but I definitely remember something about blowing the President." 

Smiling, CJ turned and shifted her body so that she was straddling her husband. Leo slid his hands up her wet back. 

"Did I really?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Last time I checked, I was the President. I am not all opposed to your offer." 

CJ leaned down and kissed him. Leo pressed her body to his as she explored his mouth. Then she pulled away. 

"We better take this to the bedroom." 

They both got out of the tub. She wrapped them in a huge Terry cloth robe after pulling the stopper. In the bedroom she lavished attention on Leo's entire body. He let out a groan of satisfaction. 

"Damn baby, you are so, so good to me." 

She certainly knew that. CJ captured his balls in her mouth and began to hum _Hail to the Chief_. Leo arched his back. 

"Oh my God! CJ! Ohhh!" 

Her hand stroked his erection, though not so much that he would let go. When her song was through, she took him into mouth. Leo reached down to run his fingers through her hair. He moaned his pleasure but when he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out. He spilled into her mouth, pulling her to him for a passionate kiss. CJ was breathless as Leo rolled them over on the bed. He didn't have it in him for Round 2 so he slid his fingers inside her. CJ clung to him as he made love to her. Damn, he really was terrific at the manual way. 

"Does it feel good baby? The look on your face tells me it feels real good." 

"Oh God Leo, don't stop." 

CJ came, grabbing the sheets with a delightful squeal. For just a moment she wondered which two agents were right outside their door. Leo curled up under the sheets. She kissed him. 

"You sleep. There are still some things I need to take care of." 

"Is everything alright?" he asked drowsily. 

"Its fine. Go to sleep." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes. Goodnight." 

"Night baby." 

CJ left the bedroom in a pair of mesh shorts and one of Leo's University of Chicago tee shirts. It was barely eleven so she went out on the deck with some cigarettes, another glass of Merlot, and the satellite radio. There were a lot of things to sort through in her mind. 

***

"Mr. President?" 

The sun returned by Friday afternoon. Leo stood on the portico outside the Oval smoking a cigarette. Josh cleared his throat but Leo paid no attention. 

"Um Leo?" 

He turned around, exhaling smoke. 

"What's happening?" 

"Does your wife know you're smoking?" he asked. 

"I know that is not what you came out here to ask me." 

"Chad is taken care of. The army has control; the Vice-President is running the country. The hostages that were alive, approximately 42 of them, are being flown home. Upon entry the Chad army found 18 bodies. They will also be flown home. Miles Kimeu is safe and has been taken to his Uncle's house." 

"The rebels?" 

"Their leader was summarily executed for treason. While I'm sure this is not the end of their troubles, the hostage crisis is over. The Embassy is empty." 

"Good." Leo crushed out his cigarette. "How is the President this afternoon?" 

"I just spoke to him up in the Residence. The doctors have cleared him to return to work on Monday. He will probably come down on Sunday and sign the paper. He wants you to go to Congress for the earthquake relief money though." 

"Fine." 

"You have done a really good job this week." Josh said. 

Leo just looked at him; didn't say anything. 

"They were highly unusual circumstances and you excelled." Josh continued.. 

"Thank you. But I will feel much better when I am on the other end of the West Wing. Hell, at this point I want to pack boxes and go back to the OEOB." 

Josh smiled. 

"Thank you Mr. President." 

"Get me some info on what's happening in India. Up to date stuff...not the Funk and Wagnall's crap I got this morning." 

"Yes sir." 

They walked into the Oval Office together just as Toby walked in from the outer office. 

"Mr. President, there's been a train explosion right in the heart of Vienna." He said. 

Josh muttered an expletive. 

"Please tell me it was an accident." Leo said. 

There was a pleading in his voice. Toby wished he could do as asked. 

"No one has yet claimed responsibility and authorities can't rule out an accident, though instinct says it is not." 

"Damn! Get me some info. I want to be alone." 

"Thank you Mr. President." 

They both walked out and Leo had to fight his urge to throw something through the window. They were bulletproof, therefore most likely shatterproof. It would have been a waste of his anger. 

"Margaret!" 

"Yeah?" 

She walked into the office and looked at him. 

"I want State and the National Security Advisor as soon as possible. And clear my schedule after seven. Is my wife in the East Wing?" 

"Meetings on the Hill for Axelpron." 

"Alright. Get those guys up here." 

"Right. Do you want coffee or something?" 

Leo turned to look at her. She only offered when he was at his wits end. 

"Do I look that bad?" he asked. 

"I certainly didn't say that. Though it has been some time since your forehead has been crinkled and red at the same time." 

"I'm taking a walk to the mess." 

"Alright. I'll make the phone call." 

Leo grunted something unintelligible and walked out of the office behind his assistant. His detail was right behind him. 

***

"Is everything alright?" 

Nora came into the office and closed the door. She looked at CJ. 

"Yeah." 

"I mean, you went to the OBGYN the day before yesterday." 

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just have to talk to Leo." 

"You haven't told him yet!" Nora sat down in one of the chairs. 

"It's a delicate subject. Anyway I do have a bit of time before I have to go back." 

"Are you afraid to talk to him?" 

CJ shrugged, sipping her apple cranberry juice. 

"It certainly will not be the easiest conversation we ever attempted. Still, its important to the both of us that the lines of communication remain open...good and bad." 

"This is not bad news." Nora replied. 

"Yeah. Can we change the subject please? Why don't you convince Toby to pull the grill out on Sunday afternoon. That would be fun." 

"I don't see why not. I think we all need beer and grilled meat after the week we've had." 

"Fish for the guys who've had heart attacks." CJ said. 

Nora nodded, smiling. 

"I talked to Josh this afternoon. President Santos will return to the Oval Office on Sunday. Normalcy, for what its worth, shall return." 

"Good. Honestly I don't see much of change between the First Lady and the Second Lady. I am worried about Leo. He needs to get some sleep and just rest in general." 

"He will. Did you approve the Concerned Mothers speech?" 

"Mmm hmm. Its good. I think I may stay overnight in Philly when we are there and do some shopping. There are excellent boutiques in that city." 

"OK." 

Nora stood and stretched her arms over her head. 

"What a day." The Chief of Staff mused. "I'm going to run home and look in on the kids. Donna is in her office if you need anything." 

"Thanks Nora; I'm fine. Really." 

She nodded before walking out of the office. 

***

"What's happening in Austria?" 

CJ walked into her husband's study after putting the kids to sleep. He was sipping a Diet Vanilla Coke but the roast chicken on rye remained untouched. 

"Aren't you hungry?" CJ asked. 

"Yeah. I just got distracted. There was a train explosion in Vienna. No one is claiming responsibility and Interpol is still not ruling out an accident. 49 people are dead, almost 100 injured, 40 or so critically. Damn I sound like CNN. I'm praying it was an accident." 

"I didn't know you prayed." CJ replied. 

"I pray Claudia Jean. That is a figure of speech anyway. Did you come in here to talk about Vienna?" 

"I just wanted to check up on how your week is going." CJ replied, shoving her hands in her jeans pocket. 

"What's the matter? Sit down baby." 

CJ sat on the couch, reaching to rub Winston's head. The terrier yawned. 

"I took a pregnancy test this week." 

"What?" 

"I took a pregnancy test this week and it was positive." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah." 

"We're pregnant." 

CJ smirked in spite of herself. 

"No." 

"Well I mean you're pregnant." 

"No, the test was a false positive." CJ said. 

Leo rubbed his eyes. He had a long day and honestly he was confused. 

"Baby, I'm tired. Can we please talk straight?" 

"I'm not pregnant. I though that I was but I am not. In two weeks I am going to have a tubal ligation." 

"You can't do that." Leo replied simply. 

"I can and I will. Who the hell knows when I'm actually going to experience menopause? Until then the risk is always hovering over my head." 

"CJ, if we have another baby it should be looked at as a blessing not a burden." 

"You're kidding me right? I'm 44 years old Leo. A pregnancy could be dangerous for the baby and myself. I have an eight year old and a nine year old that I don't see enough. I am married to the Vice-President of the United States. Tell me where a baby fits into this scenario." 

"So you choose to get some invasive surgery?" Leo asked. 

"Its outpatient; one afternoon. It doesn't hurt and has few side effects. I'll be back at work in a day or so." 

"No." he was firm. 

"You're not understanding...I am not asking you." 

"So you are just going to run out and do whatever the hell you want. Why did you bother to come in here and tell me then?" 

"I would not do that." she stood from the couch. "You also have no right to stop me. This is for my own piece of mind, as well as my safety and sanity. If I don't have this surgery you can't come near me without a condom." 

"We are married Claudia Jean; I am not wearing a condom. I have never worn a condom." 

"What the hell is the matter with you!" she shouted. "Come out of your senior citizen fog and live in the now. You are 64 years old Leo. Do you want diapers, baby monitors, crying, colic, immunization, separation anxiety, and the terrible twos? Answer me!" 

"We will deal with it when it comes." He replied. 

"I am dealing with it. This is preventative. I'm not having an abortion Leo and I don't understand why you are so dead set against this." 

"I just am. I don't want you doing this. I just..." 

"I don't care what you think. I am getting my tubes tied and that is the end of the discussion." 

"I will determine when this discussion is over Claudia Jean." 

"Oh you must have fell and bumped your damn head. You may be the President this week but don't you ever think you are going to be a dictator in this house. Everything is about you, you, you. I follow along, sometimes whether I agree or not. You have never had to compromise a damn thing. But you will not tell me what to do with my body, do you understand me?" 

"Don't you walk away from me Claudia Jean!" Leo shouted as she went to leave the room. 

"Shut the hell up! I think its best we end this before I say something that I don't want to say." 

"Say whatever the hell you want! You act like you are going to do whatever the hell you want so just keep going!" 

She walked out of the room and went upstairs. Leo went back to his briefing memos, even more distracted than before. 

***

"Are you asleep?" 

"That is a dumb question Leo. It has to be after two in the morning." 

CJ turned on her side and looked at her husband. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Why aren't you in bed? It is late and you need to rest." 

"I fell asleep in the den. I didn't think you wanted me up here." 

"I didn't; I figured you would come in after I feel asleep. Isn't that how we usually play this game?" 

"Yeah." He sighed. 

"If you feel there is something you need to say, just say it." 

"I don't know why but I don't like the idea of you having this surgery. But if that's what you want then OK." 

"Its not about want Leo. I'm thinking about my health and our intimacy. You should have seen the look on your face when I said condoms. Yet you expect me to put myself in danger for you." 

"I don't...expect that." Leo's reply was defensive. 

"Yes you do. I don't want to fight because it is late and I am tired." 

"Yeah. CJ, I just...nevermind." 

"What? Talk to me, you promised." 

"I don't even know how I feel." He threw his hands up in defeat. "Maybe I am old and old-fashioned, but women had babies until they couldn't and that was it. You dealt with it." 

"Yeah, with surgery. Half the time men didn't know because so many women just did it after they had a baby. It wasn't discussed because they would have reacted just as you had. This is not a personal affront to you Leo, or your sperm." 

"Well, I'm sorry CJ. I was wrong." 

"What did you just say?" she sat up on her elbows. 

"I'm sorry. I have absolutely no right to tell you want to do with your body, or to put you in danger. I have to protect you and it was wrong of me to do anything less." 

"Do you realize this is the first time in our marriage that you have ever said you were wrong? Bravo, it only took a decade." 

"That is not true Claudia Jean." He replied. 

"It is so and I am not going to argue because deep down you know that it is too. Now shut up and come to bed." 

Leo smiled, sliding under the sheet. He put his arms around his wife and kissed her passionately. 

"I love you." He said. "With all my heart and soul." 

"I love you too. Goodnight Leo." 

"But, I thought since we were making up..." 

"See, and you wonder why pregnancy is still a concern for me. You sealed it with a kiss and that is all you're getting. Goodnight Mr. Vice-President." 

"I'm still Mr. President." He said. 

"Well goodnight Mr. President." 

***


End file.
